


Safeguard

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Because Xigbar is a jerk, Custody Battle, M/M, Protect the babes, Slurs, Sora reacted fast, over protective daddy's, short fight, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas had a scare, but they've never had two over protective fathers defend them before. No one's taking them away.





	Safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Leon often worked on a schedule of his own making. That was probably why he got so irritated when that schedule was interrupted but he’d learned over the years that Cloud would help him to a point and then Cloud himself would become the problem when he felt that Leon was overworking himself. 

Fortunately he hadn’t gotten to the point yet where Cloud was stealing his laptop and car keys. His summer courses were over and he was working through the day to make sure his grading was finished before they left for Destiny Island for the next two weeks. 

It was hard enough grading at home with five kids running around. It was almost easier to work at the kitchen table than it was in his office. He could tell when the children were hovering outside, peering inside the room to wait for a calm moment to ask a question. It was endearing and he appreciated it but it was still annoying. 

Roxas leaned against the door frame this time, watching Leon grade papers as if it were normal. Frankly, it was. “Daddy…” 

Leon sighed, “Yes, Roxy?” 

“Can we make chicken nuggets?” 

Leon sighed again. It was probably nearly dinner time and Cloud would roll his eyes but whatever. “Yes. Ask Ven or Vani to preheat the oven, they know how. Put the nuggets on a tray, make sure there’s enough for all five of you. I’ll come put them in the oven when it’s ready.” 

Roxas grinned, sprinting out of the room with an excited, “Yes!” His voice trailed off as he got further away. “Daddy said we can! Vani can you turn the oven on!?”

Leon’s lips were stretched into a smile. The kids were getting along and his tiny babies were getting older. One day they’d been teenagers and he’d wonder what the hell was happening with his life. So far so good though. He could only imagine what the upcoming months would hold but that hadn't found Ventus and Vanitas' little sister yet. Shera was on the look out but there was no news on the little girl yet. 

He got a whole two minutes of work done before Vanitas appeared at the door, looking unsure. He and Ventus were still a lot more wary about interrupting him than the other three were. 

“Yes, Vani?” Leon asked because he knew the child wouldn’t interrupt. 

“Um, you did say yes right? To me turning the oven on?” 

It was endearing and frustrating all at once. “Yes Vani. I know you and Ven can be careful around the stove. I’ll come put them in when it’s heated.” 

“Kay.” Vanitas said, disappearing just as fast. He was still a little cagey about what he was and was not allowed to do. 

It was sweet that he always made sure to ask before doing something he thought was questionable but it was getting tiresome. Maybe in a few more weeks that would change. A few more weeks of being a part of their family. A few more weeks of therapy. 

It was unfair to expect the older twins to feel comfortable so fast. Little by little things were changing, they just needed to be patient. It was easier when he wasn’t grading papers and working under his own self imposed deadline. 

Cloud said he stressed himself out and that wasn’t entirely untrue. He just wanted to enjoy their vacation and not bring his work with him. He didn’t think that was unreasonable. 

Leon glanced up when he heard a light thud. With a house filled with children, noises were not uncommon by any stretch of the imagination but the rhythm grabbed his attention subconsciously. A knock at the door. 

He frowned and set his papers aside. Nearly every one they knew would just walk right into the house or had a key. Those that didn’t do either would use the doorbell. Something about knocking didn’t sit right with him no matter how silly the instinct was. 

“I’ll get it!” Sora's voice drifted in and Leon could just barely hear Ventus scurrying after him. 

“Sora wait. You have to see who it is first.”

Leon quietly agreed with another sigh and shut his laptop. He was nearly done anyway An hour or two of work was left and he could knock that out after dinner, maybe even after the kids were in bed. Cloud probably wouldn’t like that but he'd have to get over it. 

His husband probably already had the airship packed for their stay at the beach house. 

He left his office with a frown still on his face when he didn’t hear a series of announcements for who was at the door. He’d only just turned down the hall when he heard Sora bellow at the top of his lungs. “STRANGER!” 

Leon broke into a run, skidding down the hall towards the front of the house in time to see Sora stomp on a mans foot. Without hesitation Sora saw that it had only a little effect because of the mans boots and he instead whipped around to punch the stranger in the groin.

“Sora!” Ventus gasped, terror in his tone as he wrapped his arms around Sora’s torso, dragging him inside. 

“You little brat!” The man hissed but it only took Leon a second to recognize him. He'd met him more times now than he cared to remember.

He stood at the door, Riku taking Sora’s arm to pull him into the living room with Roxas and Vanitas grabbing his twin in a protective hold. 

“Xigbar.” Leon stared, unamused at Ventus and Vanitas’ uncle. The fool had a list of criminal offences a mile long and had still tried to get custody of his nephews. Leon and Cloud had done everything possible to make sure that didn’t happen but at the end of the day, it hadn’t been necessary. No judge would grant him custody of children. 

“What the fuck are you doing at my door?” Leon scowled, he could hear Ventus’s crying behind him and Vanitas shushing him. 

“That little bastard.” Xigbar growled, still cupping his genitals. “What kind of little monsters are you raising?! This how they greet people trying to visit family?” 

“He’s a bad man!” Sora yelled from the living room. Leon couldn’t see him but his children were all evidently listening. “He squeezed Ven’s arm too tight and tried to make him leave the house!” 

Leon's eyes narrowed, rage raising. “Ventus.” He said calmly. “Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m okay.” He whispered. 

“His wrist is turning colors.” Vanitas said, hugging his twin tight and hiding behind Leon. 

“He let go when i hit him!” Sora yelled, this time getting shushed by Roxas. 

Xigbar let out an irritated sound and spit on the ground. “Look here, Strifehart. I want to see my nephews. Now.” 

“Not unless you have a piece of paper signed by the courts.” Leon crossed his arms. “My children have a restraining order against you after expressing a fear of you to their social worker. The judge was happy to sign it. You should have received your copy.” 

“That don’t mean a damn thing and you know it! Those are my brothers kids!” 

“And now they’re mine.” Leon said, no room for argument. “I’ve heard a little about you Xigbar. You and the doctor.” The word was dripping with disgust. He couldn’t describe how furious he was over his boys being abused so badly. Xigbar had been a party to that even if it was turning a blind eye. 

Leon and Cloud had discussed Xigbar with the boys before they’d been adopted and both had cried. They didn’t know details in full but they knew the twins held no love for their uncle. They weren’t ready to talk about his part in their abuse yet but Leon wasn’t about to let him in their house. 

The fact that he tried to pull Ventus out of the house was enough to report him to the police. His kids safety came first. 

“You have no idea who you’re messing with, professor.” Xigbar sneered, straightening out his coat. “Those kids are valuable and i’m going to be leaving with them.” 

Leon inhaled softly. “That a fact?” 

“Absolutely, you and your faggot husband can’t stop me.” 

Leon was almost okay with the way things were unfolding. He’d been looking for an excuse to let off a little steam. Xigbar was making himself one hell of a target and Leon was happy to prove him wrong. 

When Xigbar tried to waltz right passed, Leon put a hand against his chest and shoved him back onto the porch. One of the boys was nearly whimpering and Riku had somehow managed to keep the younger twins quiet. 

“Are you actually trying to get into my house?” 

Xigbar practically growled. “Move Strifehart!” 

“Mm…” Leon shrugged and struck before Xigbar knew what was happening. Leon landed a kick to Xigbar’s stomach that had him choking and stumbling back several paces until he fell down all three porch steps. 

He heaved a strangled noise but by the time he’d climbed back to his feet, Leon had descended the porch steps himself. 

“Your mistake…” Leon started, voice deadly. “Was coming anywhere near my kids. I see you here again and i will personally make sure you disappear.” 

Xigbar coughed, “You don’t have the balls-” 

He hadn’t finished his biting comment before Leon’s fist slammed against his jaw, dropping him to the ground. For the satisfaction alone he grabbed Xigbar by his collar, hauling him up right just to punch him again, this time knocking him out cold. For all Cloud was the ex-SOLDIER, Leon could hold his own. 

“Bastard.” Leon stared down at him, the superiority complex he’d had a teen peeking out. He looked at Xigbar with a particular loathing that rarely made it outside of Balamb Garden. 

“I think i just fell in love, you should marry me.” 

Leon jerked, looking up at Cloud who was standing in the yard by the porch. He’d evidently come out of the garage when he heard all of the boys noise and had probably just stood there watching Leon handle things himself.

He already had his cellphone to his ear, the police most likely on the other end. 

“Shut up.” Leon chuckled. 

Cloud just grinned. “No way, that way hot. Love seeing you like that, lion. Barret’s on his way.” 

“Good.” Leon grumbled, turning back to the house where all five kids hovered by the door. Each were slack jawed and were still taking in the fact that they'd just witnessed a real fight and not a pretend one.

“Daddy, you knocked out the bad guy?” Roxas asked, surprise in his voice. 

“Yes i did. Bad guys are not allowed in the house and definitely not near my boys.” Leon said, sharing a look with Cloud before heading back up the porch. 

“Go on.” Cloud muttered, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get up and wander off before the police get here.” 

Leon nodded, trying the shoo the boys back inside. Ventus and Vanitas just stared, their eyes huge. They looked at Leon like they’d never seen him before. Whatever they had been expected hadn't involved Leon getting into and winning a fight. 

“Are you two okay?” Leon asked softly, bending to look down at them. “Can i see your wrist, Ven?” 

Ventus stuck his arm out quickly. It was a little bruised and Leon was sure it hurt, but he was probably more scared than injured. Xigbar trying to pull him out of the house couldn't have meant anything good. 

“You hit him.” Ventus muttered. 

“You knocked him out.” Vanitas said, absolutely wonder in his tone. 

Leon nodded. “I did.” 

“He had to.” Riku said, holding onto Sora. “That’s what daddy’s do. They keep you safe.” 

Vanitas bowed his head after hearing that, tears pouring down his face a second later. 

“Oh, honey no.” Leon pulled Vanitas and Ventus both closer to lean against him. Both clung to him and Leon selfishly hoped it was out of relief. 

“How come papa didn’t hit him instead?” Roxas asked. “Since papa teaches that and stuff.” 

Leon snorted, “Because papa knew i didn’t need help. If he thought for a second i did, he would have entered the fight too.” 

“That’s really cool.” Sora commented. 

“You!” Leon pointed at Sora with a smile, arms still otherwise tightly around the older twins. “Well done doing what papa showed you. There was a threat and you dealt with it just like papa taught you in class. It was scary and you protected yourself.” 

Sora shifted, looking almost bashful. “It was scary and he tried to take Ven. He tried to pull him off the porch and kept telling him to get in his car so i went for toes and the groin.” 

“I saw.” Leon nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. The adrenaline he’d felt was slowly fading leaving him tired despite the energy filling the house with he children's nerves looking for a place to go. 

“Are you gonna get in trouble?” Roxas asked timidly. The tightening grips Ven and Vani had told him they were listening carefully. 

“Don’t know, but i doubt it. It was illegal for him to be here. Then he hurt Ventus, that’s another bad move. I asked him to leave and he didn’t, the show of force was warned.” Leon explained it to the children calmly but he honestly didn’t know what would happen. 

He could also say he honestly didn’t care either. No price was too high to defend his sons. 

“Bad men don’t belong here.” Roxas pouted but perked up seconds later when he heard the oven beep. “Ovens done! Daddy, nuggets!” 

Just like that food had become more important and Leon couldn’t believe the whole fight had happened so quickly that it had ended before the oven had heated up. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll have dinner.” Leon said. “Go on.” 

“I can do it, daddy. I’ll be real careful.” Riku said, giving him that look that said he was more mature for his age than he should have been. 

Leon sighed. “Very careful, do not touch the inside of the oven. It’s-” 

“It’s hot.” Riku finished with a faint smile, walking into the kitchen with Sora and Roxas trailing behind him after both snuck one more peek outside. 

It was quiet for a beat before Vanitas inhaled with a shaky sob against Leon’s chest. Ventus’ tears were more quiet. 

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay now.” Leon said, pressing his forehead to theirs, all three of them touching at once.

“Thank you Squall.” Ventus whispered, clinging tight. “When he took my arm… It was so scary…” 

“I promised you boys, that Cloud and i would protect you. That includes forcing your asshole uncle to keep his distance. We’re here for you.” 

The twins held onto him, both equal parts terrified and relieved. 

“Hey lion,” Cloud said. He walked in and put a hand on Leon’s spine. “Barret's here with two other officers. Must have floored it here with the sirens on. Apparently he was worried about what i’d do to the guy. I can’t wait to tell him you’re the one who laid him out.” 

Leon snorted. “I imagine i won’t be hearing the end of it for a while.” 

“Are you kidding? Pop is gonna take you to dinner or something.” Cloud grinned, trying to add some levity to the otherwise serious situation. Before he went back outside to watch Barret shoving Xigbar into a police car, he stopped to kiss the tops of the boys head. “You two okay?” 

“Yeah.” Ventus swallowed, offering Cloud a real, albeit watery smile. “We’re okay.” 

“Good.” Cloud returned his smile and carded his fingers through Vanitas’ hair when he was obviously happily buried against Leon. 

“We’re fine in here. We’re gonna go have dinner in a few minutes. Thank Barret for me for coming so fast.” Leon said, rubbing the boys shoulder. Hopefully he’d nudge them towards the kitchen after just a moment. 

“I will. Give a yell if you need something.” Cloud said, heading back outside where Xigbar was finally coming to. Cloud shut the front door behind him to keep the drama from the boys. 

They’d have enough to talk about during their next therapy session as it was. 

“C’mon, we’ll go eat.” Leon said, over joyed to have the boys willingly hugging him. Someday he hoped to achieve it without the tears. 

“Will he stay gone?” Vanitas finally asked, voice just over a whisper. 

Leon squeezed his shoulder. “We’re gonna do what we have to do to make sure he does. I took care of it today but if he comes back then your papa is gonna take a crack at him and Xigbar is not prepared for that.” 

Something about Vanitas’ expression told him that he’d like to see that but he’d seen enough violence from one of his parents today. 

He guided them into the kitchen and knew it wouldn’t be long before Barret came in, hiding behind cheerful pretenses as he gently got statements from all the kids to find out what happened. Leon couldn’t wait to see his face when he got to confirm for the man that Sora did actually land a groin shot. 

It also might have convinced Ventus to attend the kids self defense class with Vanitas. If nothing else, his kids were going to be prepared for monsters. 

“I did it daddy.” Riku said, sitting on the floor in front of the oven while he waited for it to beep. “I didn’t burn myself.” 

“Fantastic, but i’ll be the one taking it out if you don’t mind.” Leon said, getting a soft round of giggling though he didn’t know why it was funny. 

They were going to have a calm night of long stories and meditations. Leon also wasn’t going to end up finishing his grading tonight but papers didn’t matter after this children had a scare. Cuddling was going to come first.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List in Order 
> 
> Out of Order  
A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
First Dance  
Until Monday  
Repeat  
Not enough treats  
Wager  
Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
Renewals  
Date Night  
Sick Lions  
Bad Memories  
Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
Patience  
Long Weekends  
Fever  
Melee  
Time will Tell  
Rumble  
A Day for Two  
Summer Sun  
Homemade  
Moving on  
Probably Haunted  
It’s only two more  
Safeguard


End file.
